Chaostheorie im Überlebensprinzip
by Ruky
Summary: Tief im Dschungel, wo sechs Forscher an einem Projekt arbeiten, droht Gefahr... und nicht nur von den Menschen, die sie dort unerwartet antreffen...Seto x Joey, diverses andere. PS: Lena ist KEIN MarySue!


Die Chaostheorie im täglichen Überlebensprinzip…

Teil: 1 > ?  
Autorin: Ruky  
Warnings: angst, lemon, lime, sm-bd, death  
Rating: MA  
Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Jonouchi Katsuya, anfangs Lena Valentine x YamiBakura Ryou x Marik Ishtar (der Hikari, ich mag den Namen Malik nicht… T-T), später Marik Ishtar x Yami Atem, Ryou Bakura x YamiBakura Ryou  
Kommentar: Ich wollte mal was Ernstes und Spannendes schreiben und als ich heute dreimal nacheinander Jurassic Park (einen meiner absoluten Lieblingsfilme _Flagge schwing_) geschaut hab, ist mir die Idee hierfür gekommen. Zu Anfang ist es wahrscheinlich etwas langweilig, aber ich bemühe mich, schnell Handlung ins Geschehen zu bringen ( -- was für'n Satz o.o).  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! und alles, was dazu gehört, ist Eigentum von Kazuki Takahashi-sama, ich verdiene ergo kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion. Und ich möchte auch keine Copyrights verletzen.

‚Ich will nicht mit in den Dschungel, nein, nein, nein!' – jemand (in diesem Fall Lena) denkt.  
„Hör auf, vehement deinen Kopf zu schütteln und komm!" – jemand (in diesem Fall Mai) spricht.  
/Mit Lena dürften wir noch einigen Spaß im Dschungel haben…/ - Yamis Logbucheinträge.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, über Kommis freu ich mich immer _smile

* * *

_

Chaostheorie im Überlebensprinzip

* * *

Teil 1 

- Aufbruch ins höllische Paradies -

* * *

xxx Kapitel 1 xxx 

„Mum? MUM!"

Das rothaarige Mädchen sprang die letzten beiden Treppenstufen hinunter und drehte suchend den Kopf. Verdammt, wo war seine Mutter schon wieder? Hatte sie nicht eben noch durch die ganze Villa gerufen, dass sich das rothaarige Mädchen bitte beeilen sollte? Der Flug ging in gut einer Stunde, bis dahin mussten sie am Abflugplatz sein.

Das Mädchen stöhnte auf.

Na, das war ja mal wieder typisch. Typisch ihre Mutter, Mai Valentine, ihres Zeichens erfolgreiche Archäologin, deren Job durch etliche Eskapaden auf dem Spiel stand und die sich deshalb mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu einem biologisch-archäologischen Experiment irgendwo in den Tropen im Dschungel gemeldet hatte.

Und ihre Tochter kam mit! Jawohl! Die Rothaarige nickte fest entschlossen. Mit ihren süßen sechzehn Jahren war sie zu alt für einen Babysitter – jedenfalls ihrer Meinung nach – und allein zu Hause lassen wollte Mai ihren Sprössling auch nicht. Apropos Mai…

„Lena! Hey, da bist du ja!"

Die Blondine kam, einen Telefonhörer in der Hand, lächelnd auf die Rothaarige zu.

/Mai Valentine, zweiunddreißig Jahre jung. Sie hat unsere Forschung geleitet, zusammen mit unserem erfahrensten Biologieforscher. Mai ist der gute Geist unseres Trupps gewesen und ihr haben wir einiges (im positiven Sinne) zu verdanken.

Allerdings leider auch, dass wir ihre Tochter mit auf unserer Expedition hatten. Nicht nur ich bin im Nachhinein der Meinung, es wäre besser gewesen, wäre Lena Valentine zuhause geblieben, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie Massenpartys ohne Ende gefeiert hätte…/

Die Angesprochene, besagte Rothaarige, drehte sich um und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Da bist du ja endlich, Mum. Wo warst du? Wir müssen schließlich los, das hast du selbst gerade eben vor zehn Minuten gesagt. Bitte, ich bin fertig. Und was ist mit dir?"

„Tut mir Leid, Lena, ich musste noch einen Anruf…"

„Ja klar, jetzt noch. Spar dir deine Ausreden! Wenn du mich schon unbedingt mit in den Dschungel schleifen musst, nur weil du mir nicht vertraust…"

„Weil ich dich KENNE, meine Tochter! Erinnere dich nur mal an neulich, als ich auf Wochenenddienstreise war. Die Überreste deiner Party konnte man noch Tage später riechen."

Mai sah ihre Tochter, die ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, ernst an. „Und ausserdem, jetzt freu dich doch einmal. Du fliegst schließlich nicht jeden Tag in den tropischen Regenwald. Sieh es als Abenteuer an!"

„Oh, Mum, bitte!", stöhnte Lena und nahm ihr Gepäck, das sie am Treppenfuß postiert hatte, wieder auf. „Hier, das muss noch ins Auto." „Geh schon mal vor und verstau es. Irgendwo muss noch Platz sein", meinte Mai und sah ihrer Tochter nachdenklich nach.

Ob es wohl wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Lena, ihre hochpubertäre sechzehnjährige Tochter, mit auf die Expedition zu nehmen?

Sie zweifelte schon jetzt daran. Wie sehr sie diese Idee, Lena nicht allein zu Hause zu lassen, noch verfluchen sollte, wusste sie zu dem Zeitpunkt glücklicherweise noch nicht…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Abflugplatz der zwei Helikopter, die in wenigen Minuten in die Tropen aufbrechen würden, lag in der Nähe eines kleinen Sportflughafens und war zur gottlosen Zeit von vier Uhr in der Früh für die Verhältnisse reichlich gut besucht.

Drei junge Männer standen vor einem der Hubschrauber. Die beiden Blonden mieden krampfhaft die Blicke des jeweils anderen, während der Brünette in irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen vertieft war und nichts um sich herum mitzubekommen schien, oder es einfach nur nicht wollte.

Der Blonde mit dem honigfarbenen Haar schaute soeben zum fünften Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten und seufzte, der Sandblonde nutzte die Wartezeit, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

„Hör auf, mich vollzuqualmen", zischte der Honigblonde gerade zum wiederholten Mal und funkelte den anderen wütend an. Grässlich, diese ständige Quarzerei! Das war schon die dritte Zigarette, die dieser Kerl in Folge rauchte! Musste das denn sein?

Ja, musste es. Der Sandblonde ignorierte die Beschwerde gekonnt und machte stattdessen einen tiefen Zug, aus reiner Provokation. „Marik…!", knurrte der Honigblonde auch sofort. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du in meiner Gegenwart nicht rauchen sollst?"

/Joey Wheeler, vierunddreißig Jahre alt. Er ist ein Genie, und zwar eins mit beiden Seiten der Medaille. Ihm ist es anzulasten, was uns im Tropendschungel widerfahren ist.

Er war einst mit seinem Kollegen Ishtar liiert, aber irgendwie ist die Beziehung plötzlich zerbrochen. Woran das liegt, weiß niemand, die beiden schweigen beharrlich darüber. Als wir aufgebrochen waren, hatte Joeys Beziehung mit seinem Azubi gerade begonnen./

„Joey, ob du mir Vorschriften zu machen versuchst oder ob in China ein Sack Reis umfällt, das macht für mich keinerlei Unterschied. Beides ist mir völlig SCHNUPPE!"

Der Sandblonde, Marik, blies Joey absichtlich den Qualm ins Gesicht und sah ihn dann provokant an. Na, was würde dieser Choleriker darauf antworten?

/Marik Ishtar, einundzwanzig Jahre. Trotz seines zarten Alters ist er bereits hoch angesehen unter den Biologieforschern. Er war vor einiger Zeit mit Joey verlobt und hat die Trennung noch immer nicht ganz überwunden. Durch Mariks Eifersucht wären unsere Situationen mehrere Male fast eskaliert.

Trotz allem ist Marik jemand, auf denen wir nicht hätten verzichten können im Dschungel. Auch wenn er manchmal wirklich ein arrogantes A…. war./

Doch zu einer Antwort Joeys, wie er ihn genannt hatte, kam es nicht mehr, denn just in diesem Moment verstaute der Brünette seine Notizen und sah auf. Er hatte als erster die beiden Gestalten wahrgenommen, die auf sie zuhielten. Zwei weibliche Gestalten. Beladen mit Rucksacken und Umhängetaschen, im Grundkern dasselbe Gepäck, das auch die drei jungen Männer zu ihren Füßen hatten.

Die eine der beiden Personen war ein wenig kleiner, hatte dafür längeres Haar als die andere.

„Dass muss Familie Valentine sein", meinte Marik, der die Teilnehmerliste auswendig kannte, und zog erneut an der Zigarette. Joey strafte ihn dafür nur mit einem missmutigen Blick, dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Frauen, die jetzt direkt vor ihm standen.

„Valentine", sagte die Blonde und musterte die drei jungen Männer, „und ihr seid das Team um Mentor Wheeler, nehme ich an."

„Ganz genau", erwiderte Joey kühl. „Wer von euch ist wer?"

„Ich bin eure Archäologin, Mai Valentine, das hier ist meine Tochter Lena Valentine." Die Blonde lächelte einen Moment zu der kleineren Gestalt. Die roten Locken wehten leicht im Wind, und das Mädchen machte ein Gesicht, als sei ihm die Gerste verhagelt.

/Lena Valentine, Mais widerspenstige Zicke von Tochter. Hinter ihrer eiskalten Fassade verbirgt sich jedoch ein sympathischer, herzlicher Kern.

Ich wünschte, sie wäre niemals mitgekommen auf die Expedition…/

Das Mädchen stand unweit von Marik, der es mit seiner Raucherei zu beeindrucken versuchte. „Hör auf, mich mit diesem Scheiß Nikotin zu verseuchen!", hörte Joey die Rothaarige kurz darauf keifen und musste grinsen, als er Mariks Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dem Blonden waren sämtliche Gesichtszüge auf einmal entgleist.

Tat Joey nun wirklich überhaupt nicht leid. Das war dringend mal nötig gewesen. Endlich wies mal jemand diesen arrogante Idioten von Biologieforscher in seine Schranken!

Marik, der Joeys Schadenfreude natürlich bemerkt hatte, entledigte sich seiner Zigarette und lehnte sich stattdessen mit am Hinterkopf überkreuzten Armen gegen den Helikopter. Er schmollte, das konnte Joey deutlich erkennen, auch wenn Marik seine Gefühlsregungen äußerlich nicht zeigte.

Manchmal brach halt das Kind in dem Blonden wieder durch die erwachsene Fassade. Eine Fassade, die ja doch nicht hielt. Joey wandte seinen Blick ab von dem Kollegen und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem anderen jungen Mann neben sich.

„Wir müssen noch auf Ryou und Atem warten. Sie kommen mit unserem Begleiterteam", meinte der Brünette, der sich immer noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. Das schien auch Joey zu merken, denn nahezu beifällig, schon auffällig, meinte er: „Übrigens, das ist mein Azubi, Seto Kaiba."

/Seto Kaiba, fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, Bioforscher-Azubi im vorletzten Semester und immer zu jedem freundlich. Auf unserer Abenteuerexpedition erwies er sich als unverzichtbar. Er musste von uns allen den wohl härtesten Verlust überwinden…/

„Seto, aha." Das kam von der Rothaarigen. Sie ließ gelangweilt den Blick schweifen. An Marik blieb er –unbeabsichtigt– hängen. „Was?", fauchte der Sandblonde sofort und das Mädchen grinste frech.

„Na, deine Anmachversuche schon aufgegeben?"

Aber bevor der Junge darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich das Mädchen umgedreht und war zu seiner Mutter gegangen. „Das willst du mir aber jetzt nicht wirklich zumuten, oder?", fragte es leise und klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Lena, ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich habe mich zu diesem Projekt gemeldet, um meinen Job zu behalten. Möchtest du, dass ich als Kloputzerin unser Geld verdienen muss, weil ich meine Arbeit verloren habe, da du dich geweigert hast, mit in die Tropen zu kommen?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich komm zuhause gut allein klar!"

„Um einen Babysitter für dich zu suchen ist es jetzt zu spät!"

„Ich BRAUCHE keinen Babysitter, verdammt noch mal!" Lenas Stimme war lauter geworden. Joey und Seto tauschten einen amüsierten Blick, während Marik spöttisch knurrte: „Sicher?"

Leise, aber nicht leise genug.

Lena hatte es gehört und wirbelte wie eine Furie herum. „Hast du irgendwelche Probleme!" „Keine, die du lösen könntest", gab Marik kühl zurück. Lena funkelte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, wandte sich dann wutschnaubend ab.

„Siehst du, Mum, GENAU DAS meinte ich! Der ist eine ZUMUTUNG!"

„Du hast doch noch uns", versuchte Seto sie zu beruhigen und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Lena erwiderte es mit wütendem Funkeln in den Augen. „Mensch Mädel, reg dich ab", meinte Joey und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Marik.

„Lass ihn schmollen. Er ist zwar ein Idiot, aber wir brauchen ihn auf unserer Expedition. Übrigens, es freut mich, dass du mitkommst. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie wunderschön die wilde Natur des Tropendschungels ist."

„Ehrlich versprochen?" Lenas böser Blick wich einem misstrauischen. Joey nickte ernst. „Ganz ehrlich versprochen." „Gut. Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Wehe dir, du brichst dein Versprechen!"

Lena wandte sich ab und setzte sich auf ihr Gepäck. Ihre Wut war verraucht, stattdessen war sie plötzlich erschöpft, unendlich erschöpft. Im Osten ging soeben die Sonne auf und Lena hatte bis jetzt noch nicht viel geschlafen. Ihr fielen alsbald die Augen zu.

So sah sie die fünf Männer nicht, die mit wehenden Mänteln auf die Gruppe zukamen. Da das erste Morgenlicht so stand, dass man nur Silhouetten von ihnen erkennen konnte, mussten die Forscher und die Archäologin raten, wer da auf sie zukam.

Einzig Marik wusste, wer die Personen waren.

„Der Langhaarige ist Ryou, der da mit dem Stachelkopf ist Atem. Der Rest gehört zum Begleiterteam.", meinte er. „Aha", sagte Mai verwundert und sah ihn an. „Du kennst dich ja aus mit unserem Team." „Klar", meinte Marik und grinste sie von der Seite frech an. Die Arme hatte der Blonde mittlerweile vor der Brust verkreuzt.

„Guten Morgen, alle miteinander", sagte plötzlich jemand. Die Gruppe Männer war an den Helikoptern angekommen.

„Sind wir vollzählig?", fragte der Langhaarige, den Marik als Ryou bezeichnet hatte. „Ja", erwiderte Joey, „mit Ihnen sind wir vollzählig." „Wer ist das Mädchen da?" Dem Langhaarigen, Ryou, war Mais Tochter aufgefallen, die fest eingeschlafen war.

„Das ist Lena, unsere kleine Zicke", antwortete Marik grinsend und erntete einen Eisblick von Mai. „Lena ist meine Tochter", erklärte sie dann und begab sich zu dem Mädchen.

„Lena, aufwachen!", sagte sie zärtlich und Lena schlug tatsächlich die Augen auf. „Wo… wie… ah, kann es losgehen?" Lena, einen Moment lang irritiert, hatte sich schnell gefangen und sprang nun munter auf.

„Komm, ich möchte gern im selben Hubschrauber wie du sitzen", trieb Mai sie zur Eile an, hatte sie doch gesehen, dass die anderen ihres kleinen Trupps schon im Begriff war, die Helikopter zu besetzen.

Lena nahm ihr Gepäck auf und folgte Mai zu den Helikoptern. Zu ihrer Freude bekamen sie einen Platz in dem von Seto und Joey zugeteilt. Zu ihnen gesellte sich auch der Archäologe Ryou, der immer wieder missmutige Seitenblicke auf Lena warf.

/YamiBakura Ryou, vierundzwanzig Jahre. Er war Mais Teampartner und ausser ihr der einzige Archäologe im Dschungel. Lena hatte ihn nach kurzer Zeit in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht, worauf er anders als erwartet reagiert hatte. YamiBakura ist unser Anführer gewesen und hat uns wohl das Leben gerettet…/

Als sich die beiden Helikopter in die Lüfte erhoben hatten, lehnte sich Lena seufzend zurück. Ihre Reisekaugummis kauend beobachtete sie die Wolken, während sie ihren Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. Auf einmal freute sie sich wahnsinnig auf die Tage im Dschungel.

Im anderen Helikopter herrschte ebenfalls Schweigen. Marik hing seinen Gedanken nach, das Begleiterteam hatte der Schlaf übermannt und dieser Stachelkopf, Atem, war mit seinen Forscherunterlagen beschäftigt.

/Und dann ich, Yami Atem, achtundzwanzig Jahre alt und erfahrener Biologieforscher. Ich hatte meine eigenen Motive, an dieser Expedition teilzunehmen. Ich war zusammen mit Joey derjenige, der über die Experimente und Funde Protokoll führte. So hatte ich ihn immer in meiner Nähe. Das war wohl für uns alle großes Glück…/

Atem schloss seine Akten und verstaute sie wieder in seinem Koffer, wobei Marik einen Moment freie Sicht auf ein kleines Buch hatte. Führte Atem ein Logbuch? Aber der Sandblonde machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darum. Und wenn schon, sollte er doch! Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und schlief sogar ein, während sich die Gruppe nach dreistündigem Flug allmählich dem Ziel näherte.

xxx Ende Kapitel 1 xxx

_  
Danke für's Lesen, über Kommentare, egal wie lang, freue ich mich immer smile_

_PS: Überzeugt davon, dass Lena kein MS ist? Ich veröffentliche keine Mary-Sues und heiße ausserdem mit bürgerlichem Namen Maria und nicht Kathleena / Lena. smile_


End file.
